Tales of The Wandering Raven
by Kilvoctu
Summary: A little story in which my characters gets into a fight.


Disclaimer: The story follows that of the one in AC4, but I don't know it or any aspects of it, so keep that in mind…

Author: "Kilvoctu"

Extra note: This isn't a serious composition. If you find it silly in any way, I intended that. I just aimed to have fun, especially at the end. P

**Tales of The Wandering Raven**

Episode 1: The Pilot Swordsman Appears

A lone Armored Core trudged through the smoldering ruins of a once lively city, its dark red armor glistened with a brilliant shine under the sun. "The war was not good to this place." The young pilot thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this new economy where the weak were exploited by those with power, no one was strong enough to stand up and fight for a better standar of living, except for one. A legendary man whose skill in combat was unmatched and merely speaking his name sent shivers up the spines of those who witnessed his might. However, he had mysteriously disappeared prior to the war and since, each corporation has been searching to employ his skill in their struggle for dominance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing atop a distant building, a spy watched the young pilot in the city. "An AC with crimson armor, looks like it hasn't seen a day of battle, and…no weaponry??" Another rose up next to the spy. His massive AC, covered in layers of white armor plates, wore the scars of countless campaigns. "Don't be fooled. This is the one who wields dual beam swords with a speed and precision that can only be matched by that of the gods." The spy, intimidated, responded, "S-sir Izo, if he really is the legendary Raven are you sure you stand a chance?" Izo stood confidentally, arms crossed. "Hmph, don't make me laugh. I'll put this "legend" to the test." And with that remark, he leapt off the building, arms still crossed. The earth gave in under the force of the AC's landing, leaving a crater of crushed cars and concrete.

The two pilots meet. They stood silent, assessing the other's AC. It was as if time had stopped for eternity, until the young pilot ended the lull. "What is it you want?" Izo, a veteran of war, immediately noticed something amiss. "That voice, too gentle for someone who has fought for decades, mercilessly slaying even the strongest opponents with ease. How did you get his Armored Core?" The young pilot didn't respond. "Hmm, it seems that I'll have to make you speak…through force!" yelled Izo, who wasted no time and launched a volley of rockets at his target. Trails of smoke followed the path of each rocket as it hit and explosions filled the area, leveling every building nearby, debris scattering like fireworks. Izo thought to himself, with a smirk on his face, "Disappointing…"

The fight wasn't over just yet, however, as the young pilot appeared above Izo and slashed downwards with full force. He narrowly avoided being cut in two as he dashed back, the young pilot's swords carved an enormous cross-shaped gash in the ground. "Amazing—that speed. I didn't even see you move!" laughed Izo, still retaining his confidence, "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm…" "I know who you are." Said the young pilot, his voice cold as ice, "Izo, the War Demon and self-proclaimed 'Most Powerful in the World'. If I'm not mistaken, you were sent to get my employment. I'm sorry, but you wasted your time coming out here…so run home to your master, you mutt." Izo became irate. "How dare you insult one such as myself? You will work for us or die." The young pilot pointed a sword at Izo. "Can't you play fetch? Come and get me." "Grr, you'll regret those words. I'll show you why I'm the greatest in the world!!"

Izo instantly bolted forward, intending to end the fight quickly with his laser blade. The sword struck nothing but air as the young pilot swiftly circled around to his back to counterattack. Izo quickly jumped upwards, clearly evading the attack; however, he failed to anticipate the follow-up attack with the other sword, a high swing which cut clean through his AC's legs. Izo frantically activated the boosters of his crippled machine and took it to the air, retaliating with a barrage of blazing rounds from his gatling gun. It was in vain as the young pilot effortlessly strafed side to side, so rapidly sensors couldn't track him, and remained completely unscathed through the rain of bullets. He sprung up to meet Izo in the air, deflecting the gatling rounds with his sword. Izo's AC took serious damage from his own ricocheted shots.

"This speed, how could someone react this fast? I can't keep up!!!", Izo thought to himself, "No ordinary person's skill can even match half of this!" Izo desperately boosted backwards to unleash his most powerful attack as his final attempt. An oversized cannon assembled itself over his shoulders and from it erupted forth an enormous twisting triad of laser beams which violently ripped through anything in its path, leaving miles of the city infront of him completely disintegrated. It was useless. The young pilot lost no momentum in dodging the blast and thrust his swords into Izo's AC. "To believe that I would face complete and utter defeat, you truly are him, the legendary Raven…" said Izo. "Wrong. This's his son, Kilvoctu, but you aren't going to live long enough to remember my name." Following those words, the young pilot unleashed a blinding flurry of slashes, with a speed that transcended the barriers of sound. Air around them superheated and burst into flames, as shockwaves surged outwards and shattered buildings, The force of the combustion was so great it ultimately tore apart Izo's AC into microscopic fragments.

"It seems that I've overdone it a bit," the young pilot whispered to himself. Off in the distance, the spy, horrified at what he witnessed, hastily withdrew. The pilot landed his craft in the empty field he created to rest. "That spy…my time as an unknown wanderer is at an end." He sighed. "Things will get complicated."


End file.
